Scarlet Uzumaki
by Gravemind497
Summary: Just when Naruto prepare's to release the seal that keeps the Kyuubi in check. Minato use's a last Resort sealing Jutsu sending his Son to the land of Fiore where he meets someone who shares his pain. CURRENTLY REWRITING
1. Know Pain

Hello Everyone This Is my First Story. It's a crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail Hope you enjoy.

Parings: Naruto Uzumaki and Erza Scarlet

Rating: M for mature for now.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail (just a Fan)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Know Pain**_

* * *

><p>During the battle with Pain one of the members of the Akatsuki organization with a plain to take control over the Elemental Nations. A young blond boy Named Naruto Uzumaki Battles Pain and his counterparts until only one remain. Deva Path the one who was responsible for destroying Konoha Naruto home village. During the battle Naruto was nearly defeated and pin down by pain But one brave Kunoichi stands in between Naruto and Pain with little concern of her life but the life of the one she loves her name was Hinata Hyuga. While she put up a good fight against the destroyer of her village she was struck down in front of Naruto now the Young sage is at a break point having already lost his Master, his sensei, his village, now the one of cares for him the most Naruto anger unleashes his inner demon that will send him down a huge turn point in his life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Inside Naruto mind.<em>

**"It is time the boy's anger is under my control"** - kyuubi grinded.

Naruto body exploded as soon as he saw Hinata Motionless Body laying there. The area around him cracked his body in seconds become covered in the red chakra of the kyuubi but now mixing with his blood and the sprouting four tails Naruto has become a miniature kyuubi.

"The power of the kyuubi is amazing it responded to Naruto anger" Pain looked amused.

The Kyuubi looked at Pain with its huge white blank less eyes.

"Do you hate me?"

**"HHiinnaatttaaa! Graaaaaaaaaa!"** The four tailed Fox gave out a large roar

In one second one more tail sprouted in back of kyuubi then that tail split in to two giving a total of six tails but something else started to appear it was Bones. The Bones of the kyuubi appeared on top of the miniature foxes body the skull locked to the top of the head and the spine linked to the body with the chakra sticking to it.

"I see your actions will be justified" Talking to the kyuubi as if it's committed a sin.

"But know this my pain is greater than yours"

The fox ran towards pain as pain prepared Shinra tensei in front of him the kyuubi stuck three of his tails into the ground preventing the attack from pushing it back and reflect back to Pain.

"Impossible! He withstood my Shinra Tensei!" Pain body was push back by force sending him back 50 yards away from the kyuubi.

As the six tailed started moving he looked at the body of Hinata and made a short growl. When he stopped a small tear fell from his left eye but was evaporated as soon as it left his large emotionless eye and staring run to where pain flew off not knowing that she was breathing slowly. "Na...Naruto-Kun?" She mumbled.

When Pain got back on his feet he quickly saw the demon fox was sprinting at him Bansho Ten'in! Pain said. As he picked up boulders and rock stuck under the ground and fired them at kyuubi that seemed unworried and continued running. A rock that was as tall as a tree hit kyuubi but only slowed it down for a split second next was two boulders almost twice the size of a house the kyuubi dodged one and ran right through the other undamaged. When he got close enough too pain he let out a large roar before pain could defend himself sending him flying again but at a farther distance towards the Hokage Face Monument. Pains body crashed into a bolder the shattered as soon as he fell down it was an attack that would kill anyone who was alive. The six tailed fox was about one mile away from where pain body landed it open its mouth and summoned three dozen small spheres of chakra that had two different shades of color some Blue others Red the same color as the foxes body. The fox concenrated and mixed the spheres into a black medium size sphere hovering above its mouth. Just as the fox finish creating the chakra sphere pain rose out of the rocks he was buried under.

"Bansho Ten'in!" Pain shouted. As a large pillar rose from the ground and crashed onto of the kyuubi body before it could defend itself.

**BOOOOOOM!**

A huge explosion came from where the six tailed was standing. The attack that it was preparing to fire exploded before it could be fired. The blast however made a huge impact of energy which even pain was caught by even though he was a mile away from the attack.

* * *

><p>"What happen?" Sakura asked<p>

A Jonin who was from the hyuga clan used his byakugan to scout the area.

"That explosion just now came from Naruto" the Jonin said.

"What! How?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto is in Kyuubi State" Katsuyu explained to everyone.

"Naruto…" Sakura mumbled in fear because of what happened to her the last time Naruto was in kyuubi state.

"How did this happen?" Another Jonin asked.

"It was Hinata she went to help Naruto but was struck down" the slug explained.

"Lady Hinata! Went down there? We have to go get her!" The Hyuga Demanded.

"Wait! We have to make sure it's safe it's still a battlefield down there" The Jonin said.

* * *

><p>Down in the crater the smoke from kyuubi attack stared to clear. Pain came out from under the ground he was under jumping back onto his feet. His right arm was exposed.<p>

"That attack would have been was too dangerous is I didn't use the rocks as a minor shield" Pain explained looking at his sleeveless arm. It was bruised and burned but still functional.

The fox stared moving as well that attack only slowed him down for the moment. It used its tails to smash the bolder that's still on top of its body. As it broke free there was another change in its feature It sprouted another tail! Giving it a total of seven. The kyuubi bones are now covering his entire back with leg bones on his back legs.

"The power of the Kyuubi hmmm…" Pain smirked as he started run out of the village know the kyuubi would follow.

With a quick roar the new seven tailed stared sprinting after Pain.

* * *

><p>"What's happening know?" Sakura asking the Hyuga Jonin.<p>

"Pain is running with him Naruto close behind" The Jonin took a quick breath "he's has seven tails now."

"Seven tails… That's more than last time" Sakura said keeping in mind what happens when Naruto is using that monster Chakra

"Hahaha! He's running a was with his tail between his legs" Gamakichi laughed

"This is now time to be joking!" Sakura yelled at the large Toad

"I need to get into contact with Captain Yamato Right away"

"Damn! Where is Yamato at a time like this" one said one of the Jonin's.

* * *

><p>Deep in the forest miles away from Konoha Captain Yamato was running as fast as he could. He left his mission and stared moving as soon as he saw the seal on his hand burn the number Six.<p>

"**Damn It**! He sprouted another tail!" Said Yamato looking at his right hand with the number Seven Burned into his skin.

Thirty miles away from Konoha Pain looked behind smirking as the Kyuubi continued to follow behind.

"I'm going to use it"

"Stop It Nagato!" You have already used too much Chakra. Konan Demanded

"Quiet Konan... I need to concentrate" As Nagato But his hands together and focused.

The Deva Path was also doing the same until he opened his hands where the was a Tiny Black Sphere in his palms.

**"Chibaku Tensei!"**

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Well that's about it for now. For the viewers that read I Hope you enjoyed my first story and I hope to continue this story. One thing I should mention that read this chapter it did seem like a recap of what happened in the Original chapter but I made some changes for starters Naruto went to seven tails. Also the fox shed a tear in front of Hinata's Body. Another is his necklace given to him by Tsunade its seal didn't activate the reason why is I need it for a future chapter. Any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to give me a review till next time.

Next Chapter - Everyone deserves a second Chance


	2. Everyone Deserves a Second Chance

Chapter two to my story, I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail(Just a Fan)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Everyone Deserves a Second Chance**_

* * *

><p>"Chibaku Tensei"<p>

Inside Pains Hands…Was a small Sphere almost half the size of his hand.

Nagato was about revel his ultimate Technique on the Kyuubi. Pain Turn to face the fox. He throw the small sphere towards the fox, it went right past it without it even dodging. A second after the seven tailed passed it the sphere grow bigger and flew high in the sky as it started to pull the ground under the fox towards the sphere. The Seven tailed tried to attack Pain while try to staying on its feet as the ground under it keep sweeping towards the sphere faster than it could run until it was trapped on a piece of land that was levitating towards the huge globe ball made from the sphere. The beast Roared as it shot a Fox blast at the sphere but had no effect. The seven tailed crashed in to large sphere it tried to break free of the gravity that hold it there and slowly stared to move.

**"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Nagato nose stared to bleed as put all his focused in making the sphere grow.

"Nagato" Konan looked at Him with great concern.

Large rocks form the ground below stared hitting the kyuubi faster than if could move it was helplessly crushed by the rocks, boulders, and trees that hit the spot it landed after it was out of sight the remaining debris that was heading towards the giant sphere crashed back down to the earth

"Mission Complete" Nagato said catching his breath.

Konan looked outside to see a large earth made sphere almost fifty miles wide hovering over the land.

"Nagato you are being reckless you didn't have to make it that large" she said.

"Our target was the kyuubi Konan we can't underestimate its power, its powers is truly incredible I've never been pushed this hard. beside this is nothing to what the God of Shnobi could do with the technique" Nagato was still catching his breath.

* * *

><p>"WHY?"<p>

"WHY?"

"WHY? Is this happening why to me?"

Naruto was inside his subconscious looking at the gate to the kyuubi the seal was still there the floor was filled with water. Naruto was sitting on his knees looking at the gate asking WHY?

"**Hatred"** said a voice coming from behind the cage

**"Hatred is giving you Pain and fear Naruto"** The foxes face emerged from the shadows.

**"I can save you from your fear, Release me from this seal and I will save you from your Pain, Release me from this prison and I will save you from the Hatred!"**

Naruto jacked unzipped reveling the seal on his stomach the seal started leaking red liquid mixing with the floor and reached the inside of the cage.

**"Stand!"** the Kyuubi ordered

The boy obeyed slowly moving towards the cage

**"That's it!"**

"Damn!" Yamato stared at his palm the Number was Eight!

"Damn it how could this happen?"

* * *

><p>Red light flashed inside the sphere Pain watched overhead<p>

"Is the Kyuubi doing this?"

Seconds later the sphere stared to shatter something is digging through. There was a crack opening the kyuubi revealed itself as its tails stared to dig their way out until it was finally reveled there was a large kyuubi figure tripled in size compared to the miniature version. It had No fur only skin tissue with eight Tails behind it.

"It's so powerful I may need to make the sphere bigger" Pain said watching the eight tails struggling to break free.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Come to me Naruto it is time for me to be free!"<strong>

Naruto with demon red eyes moved close to the gate until he was in front of the seal

"**That's it Naruto remove the SEAL!"**

Naruto hand was on the seal preparing to remove it until an arm stop him in his tracks pull Naruto down to the ground breaking him From the Foxes Control

**"YOU!"** Kyuubi stared at a shadow figure that stopped Naruto from removing the seal

**"DAMN YOU!"**

"It's nice to see you too kyuubi you look as pissed as ever" the Tall blond said staring eye to eye at the fox.

"Fourth why are you here?" Naruto Asking Getting back on his feet looking at the fourth Hokage figure.

"Sorry Naruto but I really didn't want to meet you this way"

"I really didn't want to see you again kyuubi" but since I get to see my son again its fine" The Fourth said looking back at the demon fox who was getting irritated seeing the one who sealed it inside Naruto stopping it from escaping.

**"FOURTH!"**

**"Damn you to HELL!"**

Naruto looked confused "your son. I'm your son?" Looking at fourth Hokage

Of course you are Naruto where do you think got that blond hair from?

Naruto started shed tears of joy at that moment then when fourth patted him on the head he punched his father in the gut with an angry look on his face.

"Ok guess I deserve that" one Minato said rubbing his stomach in pain

"Damn right you did how could you seal this bastard of a demon in your own son… do you know what I went through!" tears continued to fall down his face.

"Am sorry Naruto I must have put you through hell" Minato said

"It's fine I guess since my dads this fourth so I can understand" Naruto said wiping his face

Minato Grinned but was cut short when danger coming from the cage

**"YOU think am going to let you get away Minato? You sealed me in this brat for eighteen years and you think am going to let you Stand in my way!"** The kyuubi said in anger as its chakra moved under the cage

**"HAHAHAHAAAH! Fourth I don't know where you come from but I'll make sure I send you back to hell!"**

"Damn the seal is too weak to hold back its chakra No other choice" Minato summoned a back pack and put in Naruto arms pushing him out the way

"WAIT Dad what are you doing?" Naruto what his father was doing making Hand signs

"I can't let the kyuubi take over your body Naruto if it does it will break free and if that happened the evil figure I fought years ago will have all he needs to destroy this world" Minato explained making hand sighs

"Naruto Am sending you two a different dimension this will shatter any chance of the kyuubi falling into evils hands" Minato finished the hand signs while concentrating

"Wait!" Naruto yelled

Take that bag with you it will explains everything I'm sorry I wish here was another way" Minato said with a sad look on his face and turned towards the demon fox who's chakra took the shape of a fox.

**"FOOOUUURRRTH!"** Roared the kyuubi sending the Chakra toward the fourth.

"NOW!" A bring light shined stopping the Chakra attack the light flashed in everyone's eyes

"Goodbye my son" Minato Figure flashed in the light.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Pain was looking at the sphere crater were the eight tailed was standing a moment ago.<p>

"Nagato Was this?" Konan asked looking at Nagato

"No I had nothing to do with this I can't sense it anywhere….The Kyuubi it's gone" said Nagato who nose stopped bleeding.

The sphere stared to fall apart falling pack to the earth Pain started to move deeper into the forest until he comes to a stop and sate down on a rock and stopped moving

Konan watched as the last little of the sphere doped down "Nagato what happened?"

"I don't know Konan if I had to guess it was the Fourth" He guessed looking at the collapsing sphere.

"The Fourth?" Konan had a confusing look on her face.

"Yes when The Kyuubi was about to be released, it must have triggered a defense on the seal" Nagato Explained while Konan looked at him with concern

"So then what happen to the boy?"Konan said while still looking At Nagato

"I don't know hehh we don't know what the fourth could have done, He used dimensional Jutsu when he was alive, he might have sent Naruto Through A time portal As a last resort to make sure the kyuubi Don't Fall into our hands" Nagao had a calm look on his face

"So in end the Fourth Out smarted future enemies that threatened the boy" Said Konan

"It looks like it" Nagato cracked a smile even thought his target escaped from his sight.

COUGHT! COUGHT! At that moment Nagato started coughing blood.

"Nagato!"

"It s ok Konan I now I've Used to mush energy on that last technique, Hehe so is this the way a person who claims to be God dies in the End, hmm while I didn't get to hear his answer I guess that will do" Nagato made a hand sign.

"Nagato what are you?" Konan recognized the Sign.

"Hehe Look Konan I think I was wrong all this time Pain can't bring piece only hope can. Looking at Naruto fight makes me wonder if the Fourth didn't take him away if he still fought me would I have won. That boy didn't fight with revenge or hatred for what I've done on his mind. When I fought him I saw determation in his eyes

"Determination?" Asked Konan

"Yes a goal to do whatever it takes to protect some I see now that that might be the right path to peace unlike my will to bring peace through pain In the end pain will only bring more pain with no beginning to everlasting peace, I wish I could have heard his answer but I guess I don't deserve to here it that's might be the reason why I was not able to capture him" Nagato concentrated summoning the hells gate in the center of the destroyed village.

The outer path summoned all the souls that were lost in the fight with pain and returned them to their bodied.

* * *

><p>"What happening how am I Alive?"<p>

"What's going on?"

"I thought I Was dead?"

Kakashi Rose up on his feet looking at a crying Choji who was happy to see him back.

"How did I Come Back Father?" Kakashi stared at the sky

Fukasaku started moving "who am I alive?" Looking over at Shima who was also crying

"PA…You're alive!"

Sakura was healing Hinata's Wound "she was alright but it could have been worse" she explained to the group.

"Why?"

"Why would she do something so reckless?" Neji Asked.

"Because She Loves Naruto" Sakura muttered under her breath so no one would hear.

* * *

><p>"You brought them all back? Konan said<p>

Nagato nodded slowly breathing

"But why?"

"This is the last thing I could do to help this world Konan, I doubt Madara will be pleased that the kyuubi is gone, besides what's done is done Zetsu might already be heading back to Madara to tell him of my betray"

"Nagato" Konan stared at her dying friend that last technique was his last.

"Hmm I'm sorry Konan I should have lessened to you just like I should have with Jiraiya Sensei, in the end I was just a fool… A tool for Madara to use" Nagato sight was fading. "I could have heard his answer in the end I was such a Fool…." Nagato stopped breathing he had a smile on his face until the very end.

"Nagato" Konan stared at her life less friend. "You where not a fool just some who wanted an answer to the biggest Question in this world….can this world really have peace?"

Konan Took the body of Nagato wrapped it in paper and looked for Yahiko body that was not too far from their location, At that moment what she wittiness on his face made her smile Yahiko Eyes where closed With a smile on his face Looking as if he was resting on the rock sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Three hours after the battle the last of the search team head back to Konoha with unfortunate news.<p>

"The search parties have with Kakashi have returned" A Jonin overlooking the forest said to the small Jonin group with Sakura on medic standby.

"Well have you found Naruto" a Jonin Asked?

"No" said Kakashi said with a sad look on his face

"What does that mean does that mean he was captured?" Said Sakura demanding an answer

"I'm sorry Sakura we could not find him" Kakashi said

"No…" Sakura started weep tears.

"What should we do if he's captured his may be out the border?" By now A Jonin asked

"We should let the village know they have a right after all" Kakashi Said

"Wait a moment!" Fukasaku demanded.

"What is it lord Fukasaku?" Said Kakashi.

"Before Jiraiya died he left me something" Fukasaku Explained summoning a scroll.

"What is it?"

"It's a unique seal that Jiraiya claimed Minato was working on before his death" The lord toad opened the scroll.

"This scroll was made by the Fourth to place a marker on the seal that's on Naruto; Jiraiya said that the fourth given it to him in his will upon his death. It's was a tracker for the Kyuubi's seal…. But Jiraiya didn't want it to fall in the wrong hands so he only ever mentioned it twice, once to me and Ma when he first received it, the second time before he left on last mission.

"So this seal on the scroll will act as a beacon to give us the location to where Naruto" Is Kakashi asked.

"Yes but it only activates one under one condition"

"Which is?" Everyone had a puzzled look on each of their faces as they continues listening to Fukasku

"It only activates if the seal was send through a time dimension….."

Everyone looked shocked as the beacon flashed

"So he's alive but how do we bring him back?" Sakura asked

"I don't know the dimensional Jutsu was a last defense the fourth was working on before he died it was a way to prevent powerful people from surviving wars by sending them through a different dimensional, sadly Minato didn't have time to figure out the reverse effect" Fukasaku Explained

"So there no way to bring him back?" Kakashi had to ask

"I'm sorry I don't have an answer…if Minato used the Jutsu on Naruto then it was as a last resort to prevent a treat from getting to him or the Kyuubi"

Everyone grew sad at the thought of Naruto who might be gone for good. Until Kakashi spoke

"We need to gather everyone in the village at ones"

"You don't mean where going too…"

"Yea it has to be done the village need to know the hero who saved the is gone" Kakash stared at Sakura with tears rolling down her eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile deep in an unknown forest Naruto lying on the ground sleeping with the backpack his father gave him tears powered down his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>That the end of this chapter the next will be up soon With the start of the cross over.<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading untill, Dont forget to review.

**Next Chapter** Welcome to Fairy Tail


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail

I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail(Just a Fan)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

**_Welcome to Fairy Tail_**

* * *

><p>"Where am I?"<p>

Naruto got on his feet looked around in a forest he's never been in before "The last thing I remember was being in front of that damn fox's cage then…" Naruto started to remember what happened back inside his subconscious. "The Fourth saved me from releasing the seal Then…" Naruto looked around and spotted the backpack that his father to him to hold on to before he activated that bright light jutsu. When Naruto picked up the back he remembered something else was off the seal! He lifted his shirt and stared at the seal which was repaired. "It's fixed…But how?" Naruto looked as puzzled as ever. "Was that Jutsu a way to fix the seal" he asked himself. Still wondering where he was he sprinted up a tree to get a better view of the area.

"This is wired were the hell am I why am?" Naruto tried to Spot Konoha but had no luck the entire area was unfamiliar to him. He did however spot a small town not too far from his location.

"Maybe all find some answers there" He jumped down from the tree with the bag over his shoulder making his way towards the town.

* * *

><p>When Naruto entered the rather small town he looked around. This town was completely different from any other town he's been too before, even different from the one's he had been too while traveling with Jiraiya. Spending about a half an hour walking around the town Naruto went to a Small restaurant. "Maybe all gets some answers in here" he entered the place.<p>

"Hello their son what can I do for you?" The owner of the place asked

"Mister Do you sell Ramen?"

"Ramen? Of course son Were in the world do you see a place that doesn't not sell Ramen?"

"Hehe Just had to ask" Naruto Looked relived." Let me get your largest bowl with extra pork Mister"

"Coming right up" The owner stared bowling the water.

Naruto took a seat in front of the restaurant table he placed his bag in an empty seat. "Say Mister am traveling through this land and I was wondering where am I"

"Son you're in the land of Fiore" The man answered with his back towards Naruto.

"Fiore…Never heard of this part of land even while traveling with Pervy sage"

"Yea…why would you be traveling through the land and not know where you be going off to?" The owner asked Naruto while getting a large bowl.

"Well am kind of lost you see and I was hoping I'd get some answers but it looks like am even more lost then I though" Naruto Explained looking down at the table.

"Well son Cheer up, there's time where you don't know where you are or what you need to do in order to fix a problem but as long as you believe in yourself and never give up then you do fine Right? The man Handing Naruto his him His Ramen.

"Right!" Shouted Naruto with a big smile on his face.

After about five bowls of Ramen Naruto was stuffed barely able to sit in his chair.

"Thanks a lot mister that hit the spot" Said Naruto rubbing his stomach.

"Hehe anytime Son" The said taking the last bowl to be washed.

"Say mister peaceful places like this most have some security or group that keeps people from causing hell right?" Naruto asked the man as he was washing dishes"

"Oh yea we do…Fairy Tale makes sure nothing bad happens in this part of town"

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yea it Guild full of Mages that uses their Magic skills to make sure villains don't do or take whatever the hell they want" Said the Man wiping his hands while walking to Naruto.

"Sounds interesting where is this place called Fairy tail?"

"Oh it's in the town of Magnolia It's a few hours hike from here Do North"

"Oh, doesn't sound too far maybe I should check the place out" Naruto said giving his money to the Owner and taking his leave.

"Hay Wait here take this" The Owner stopped Naruto to give him a map of surrounding area.

"Don't want to get lost again do ya?" He said with a grin.

"No I guess not Thanks Mister" Naruto said taking his leaving from the restaurant.

"Take Care kid"

* * *

><p>Later that night in the forest Naruto sitting by a fire place he made a short time ago looked at the map and noticed that this land was completely different from the ones he knew about.<p>

"I'll be at the town of Magnolia early tomorrow if I start early in the morning" Naruto folding Up the Map.

As he prepared the map in his bag he paused. It was at that same moment that he remembered who given him the bag. Naruto opened the bag and pulled out and seven scrolls all number from one to seven. He picked up the first one and stared to reading, it was a journal log from his Father.

**_Naruto if your reading this then I must have used my last resort seal on you. Right know you might be wondering if you're in the land of fire anymore. I know this may be a shock but the world your in is not the world of The Elemental Nation. It is a world I know too little of, I didn't want to send my son to such a place where I have no clue if he would be safe but in order to keep you and the kyuubi safe I had no other choice. The seal I put on the kyuubi when I seal it inside you acted as a failsafe and would summon me if kyuubi would be in danger of releasing the seal or if the kyuubi would be extracted from your body by force. I know too little of this world and wish there was a way to send you back to Konoha but I fear any chance of that happening may have been lost the moment of my death I'm sorry my son I wish I had another choice._**

**_ From Minato Namikaze_**

Naruto stared at the scroll with a deep thought. He rolled the scroll back up and returned it into the bag. Seconds later he glared at the fire with tears running down his eyes.

Early that morning Naruto was nearly at the location where Magnolia was marked on the map. The Young Uzumaki still had a sad look on his face. Just as the city of Magnolia was insight from a cliff views were Naruto was standing. He stopped to take a break during that time he pulled out scroll number two and began reading.

**_A father job is to protect his son' however I feel as if I've done the opposite. In my endless fails I worked on a dimensional jutsu that would be used to send any treat to the leaf through to an unknown world. When I found such a treat trying to destroy Konoha with the kyuubi under his control I tried to use the seal on him, however he was one step ahead he vanished when I prepared the seal and left the kyuubi on a rampage in the leaf. Once I sealed the beast away I had a feeling that this man would try to take the kyuubi again. I could not let that happened in my final and last resort I sealed the monster inside your body along with a seal that would send you too this world. As a father I am responsible for protection my son but in the end I only caused you pain I'm sorry Naruto._**

**_ From Minato Namikaze_**

Naruto rolled the seal and put it back inside the bag. After reading the second letter he tried to imagine how hard it must have been for His father to seal a monster inside his own son. Even worse sending to this world where he hoped his son would be safe. Naruto was proud of his father it must had been hard to do what he did but the result was the same he did it to protect his son even till the very end. With a smirk on his face Naruto slid down the cliff heading to Magnolia Town.

* * *

><p>When Naruto looked around the town he went to work right away looking for this Guild. He asked around and got many strange looks as he asked were Fairy Tail was located. It took Fifteen Minutes to get the location to the place.<p>

"So This Is Fairy Tail?" looking at a rather large building almost the same size as the hokage Mansion With the name Fairy Tail appeared in blue in top of the large doors. "Well here go's" Naruto said opening the doors.

SMACK!

A Mug hit Naruto right in the head leaving him dazed on the ground for a moment. It was a brawl all over the place in the Guild. Men Vs Men with objects such as chairs Beer Barrel and even broken wood from table's being uses as a fight that looked like a fight to survive. Women were fighting each other as hard as the men using Throwing Beer Mugs like snowballs some of them where even fist fighting. There were even a couple of them between both genders where one of the girls knocked out two guys with a metal bat.

"What the hell is going on HERE?" Naruto shouted still lying on the ground rubbing his forehead.

"Oh Dear are you ok?" Said a women standing in front of him.

She was a young women not too much older them him. She was in a sleeveless Maroon dress with blue eyes. Her hair was white and curly with a small ponytail in her hair on her left side. She gave him a hand getting back on his feet

"Thanks miss?"

"Mirajane" she answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you my name are Naruto Uzumaki" he introduced with a smile back.

"Well Naruto sorry for the bruise on the head usually we are much more calm during this time of the day" she explained helping him walk over to the bar giving him a seat.

"Oh its ok my headband took most of the impact" he said touching his headband with his hand.

"Hehe that's good wouldn't want to have another patient going to the hospital from another fight, already had three this week" Mirajane said from behind the bar making drinks.

Naruto gave a smile of concern hearing after hearing that this was a regular fight at Fairy Tail

"So is the Master behind this Guild around I would like to talk to him"

"Oh he's here somewhere maybe even under your nose" she gave him a quick smile and walked over the counter to serve the drinks to the customers that were into fighting the continuing chaos inside the Guide.

"Thanks Mirajane" Said Naruto with a smile

"Your welcome oh and you can call me Mira" she smiled back heading off.

"Hmmm she's nice" Naruto said with his arms folded.

"Young man if I didn't know any better id say you have a crush" said an old man said setting next to him.

"ME…No... She's nice and all but I just meet her" he was turning a red.

"Hahaha it was a joke Son"

"Hn very funny now I have to find the master behind this place, old man do you know where the Master is?"

"Yea his very close, closer then you think" the man teased

"Where I don't see anyone around here unless he's in that mess of a fight?" pointing at the ongoing brawl.

"I am the Master behind this Guild"

"You're the Master behind Fairy Tail?"

"Is there a problem?" he said with a serious face

"No, just wasn't expecting some half my size to be the master behind this place" Naruto chuckled.

"Hahaha I get that a lot" The man said laughing. "I am Makarov Dreyar, I am the master behind Fairy Tail" he introduced himself with a handshake.

"Naruto Uzumaki Pleased to meet you" Said Naruto shacking back with grin.

"So Naruto what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to have a word in wit you in private if it's not a problem?" Naruto Asked.

"Not At all" Makarov jumped down from the chair leading Naruto to his office.

Inside Makarov Naruto was setting in a chair. In front of him was Makarov sitting in a chair behind a large desk which was way large for someone his size.

"What Can I help you With Naruto?"

"Well Master Makarov I'd like to join Fairy Tail" Naruto said with a straight face.

"I had a feeling" Makarov said before he continued." But before I make my Choice Naruto I need you answer some questions if that fine"

"Fine With me, go for it" Said the Blonde.

Makarov gave a short smirk before asking his first question. "Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Naruto took a second to answer. "I want to become stronger then I am now I want to protect everyone Just like the People who Protected me from danger" Naruto Answered with His Father and Jiraya in his thoughts.

Makarov Nodded from what he heard. "That's a good answer" He said with a serious face."Are you one to cause trouble and destruction around you?"

Naruto looked a little nervous scratching his cheek with his finger." Well maybe a little bit of problems happens when I'm around"

"Haha That fine if you remember that mess outside we are all trouble makers at times that is the way of Fairy Tail " The Old man explained with a big smile looking at the sweating Naruto who remembered what's going on outside.

"Next and final question are you ready Naruto?" Makarov asked the blond.

"Yea"

"As a part of Fairy Tail we are always there for each other helping each other when faced with problems and helping each other become stronger people, so I must ask a little about you past Naruto to make sure you past won't keep you from becoming a Strong member to our guild"

Naruto took a minute this time to really think of his answer knowing he had a scaring life so far.

"…Naruto?" Makarov glared at the boy he was clearly afraid to talk about his past.

"At first I didn't want to say too much about my past but I feel like it's a weight that will slow me down the rest of my life, so it's better if I tell someone, Are you ready old man"

"Hmm go on" Makarov gave a serious look at the blonde.

"Well for starters I'm not from Fiore; in fact I'm not even from this world"

Makarov continued to stare at the blond he knew he was telling the truth. "Go on"

Naruto continued to tell his life story from the very beginning. From the Birth of him and the kyuubi infused in his body to the battle with Pain and the destruction of his village. He even told the story to how he was brought to this world by his father unknown seal. And the scroll in his bags left behind from his father. He thought that if there no way to return to the world he might as well start a new life and what better place than at Fairy Tail were it felt like a another home already. His life story nearly an hour and a half. Makarov sat in his seat listening to everything the boy went through in the past eighteen years. At the end of his life story Naruto looked at Makarov who had a serious look on his face

"So do you believe me?"

"Hmm I see no reason for not believing you after hearing all this, it seems you are one who's had a hell of a childhood and a story that will turn heads upside down driving a person insane.

"Heh, I guess you right I head one hell of a life alright" Naruto smirk.

"Indeed, I would be a fool and a monster if I turn away someone with a hunting past and limitless power away" Makarov concluded with a chuckle. Naruto My answer is yes you have my approval of joining Fairy Tail

Really? Naruto asked with a smile

Makarov nodded reaching over to the phone on his desk. "Mira bring me the stamp Please"

"Right away master I'll be up there in a second"

"A stamp?"

"Yes when you join a Guild you are given a stamp mark to show that you are a member of that guild it's the same as your headband" pointing at Naruto forehead.

"Oh I see but I have one question"

"What is it?" Said Makarov looked at Naruto serious face.

"Well you know about my Jutsu ability but I want to know how it works in this world, you call it magic right?"

"Yes it's similar to your jutsu with the ability to learn them through knowledge and training. But magic is something that does not require hand signs but it does use a lot more of our strength unlike your jutsu ability. Not many known mages are able to uses multiple types of magic like your jutsu ability" Makarov demonstrated by grow in size until he was taller then Naruto

"See this is the only ability I can use. If I would try to learn any other technique the result can lead to me dying" Makarov said shrinking back to his size.

"So it's like if I if I over use my Chakra at one time, well I guess where even more similar"

"Why is that?"

"I'm only good at so many techniques the rest of the abilities I can learn I kind of suck at" Naruto rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

Makarov nodded just when Mira open the door with a large stamp and ink pad.

"Sorry for the wait Master"

That's fine our new member need an answer to his question.

"So you're joining our guild then Naruto?"

"Yep" answering with a smile.

"Well Naruto Where Would you like to stamp mark to be and what color would you want it?" Makarov was holding the large stamp.

"Hm… I would like it on my shoulder in orange."

"As you wish" Makarov stamped Narutos right shoulder orange.

"There you are you are now a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Congregation's Naruto" Said Mirajane giving him a hug.

"Thanks" Blushed a little with a grin.

"Now Naruto follow me" Makarov lead the three back outside looking over the entire Guild with everyone cleaning up from the all day fight.

"LISTEN Up EVEYONE!" Makarov grabbed the entire Guild attention.

"We have a new member treat him well" the old man continued to talked as Mira pushed Naruto behind Makarov.

"Let me introduce to our new Member NARUTO UZUMAKi!"

Naruto stepped next to Makrov Looking nervous "Hello everyone am honored to be a new member and ill will do my best not to fall any of you believe IT!"

The entire guild gave out a large shout for their new member. Naruto rubbed the back of his head of embarrassment it was the first time being acknowledge by so many people

"ALRIGHT, and what do we do when we get a new Member?" Makrov shouted to the Guild.

"FAIRY TAIL PARTY!"

"Party?" Naruto Turned to Mira.

"Yep it's our way to greet our new member's" She gave Naruto A large smile

"Heh I guess I'm going to feel right at home here" Naruto glared at his fairy Tail mark.

"Yea as a member of Fairy tail!"

* * *

><p>There you Have it Naruto is apart of Fairy tail now in future chapters the seal Minato put on Naruto will be further revealed hoped you enjoyed.<p>

Till next time.

**Next Chapter** First Job


End file.
